


Cryptid Favors

by Noir_Dix



Series: Adventures in Furnishings [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Tobias Forge - Fandom
Genre: Back to furniture., Blood Drinking., F/M, Floofy! ©, Knife-play., Laces laces everywhere., Marlboro Light 100's, More teasing., No. Excuse., Suspenders!, Teasing., Teriyaki, Unfortunate lyric reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Dun-dun-dunnh!Tobias is back, & I'm not gonna apologize.Not gonna tag it, either.Unless you can provide a certified letter from the man himself, attesting that he is, in fact, some ancient, immortal, Swedish thing, & I've somehow found out all his sexy secrets.Then, I might consider.For the lot of you that encourage my madness, bless you.The furnishings are courtesy of Dawna.Martha & Lisa mentioned suspenders, a long while ago.
Relationships: Cryptid Tobias/Dix
Series: Adventures in Furnishings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Dix walked far more briskly than earlier, to her friend's little space outside of Imperator's office, proper.

Her recent, slight shadow followed. They had done some preliminary cleanup, when it dawned on her that Dawna had the keys to the guest suites.

"Don't want to be seen with me?" he caught up, when she paused outside the lobby door.

"No. It's just–"

"Limited time table, I know." he considered, "Maybe we _both_ have traits, useful to the other?"

_Daywalker._

She tapped on the door, before pushing it open. Dawna was always in & out, all night long.

Thankfully, at that particular moment, she was in. She was wearing a long sleeved white flannel cotton gown, a wool wrap, & socks... but, in.

She jumped, with a little _eep!_ sound.

"O lort, Dix. Nobody in this church keeps normal hours–"

"Yourself, included." she grinned, but, she'd lost her.

"Oh, my... Oh. My, my, my–"

Tobias just smiled, & gave a little bob of his head.

"Dawna, do you have the keys to those suites you did?"

"Keys? Suites?" she blinked.

"Tobias, quit being so damned seductive."

"Me?" he smirked, "Why, I'm just standing here."

Dawna shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Righhht." Dix muttered.

"You know, nobody's used either of them, yet." she scratched around in a shallow drawer.

"Really?" Dix took the key she finally found.

"No guests, since before Mexico."

"Well, that's a damn shame."

"It is!" Dawna nodded to the key, "That one's my favorite. It's full of Kentucky antiques."

"Happy accident?" Dix asked.

"Of course." she went back to openly staring at the great Satan. "Dix, is that–?"

"Yup."

"He doesn't–?"

"Nope."

"Lurking." Tobias grinned at her, before taking the key & ducking out of the small space.

"Oh... My..." Dawna squeaked.

"You okay, hon?" Dix asked.

She looked directly at her, intense.

"None of them ever smile, Dix. What was that?!"

She thought about it, pulling the door softly.

Mary smiled. He just went to an effort not to... Total death metal, & all.

He could smile like a loon as his balls emptied, though.

"Ugh. Jesus, Dix."

"Sorry."

She wasn't, really.

"I know you're not. Shameless hussy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hm. I'd like you to beg."

"Not tonight."

He frowned, at that.

"Here we are."

They walked in, & he whistled.

"Kentucky?" he ran one of his pale, elegant hands over a large expanse of wood.

She shrugged.

"Victorian Renaissance... from, Kentucky?"

"Blue moon of Kentucky, keep on... God damn. That's a big mirror." she stared at the vanity.

"Reflecting the bed... Think that was an accident?" Tobias came up behind her, resting his hands on her hips, before fully embracing her. He kissed her cheek, drifted to an ear, then lingered at the curve of her neck. He pressed subtly against her backside, but, there was definitely more than just lining & laces. "You offered blood."

He looked at their reflections.

"I don't quite know what to do–" she began, "Basil took my blood, completely drained me."

Tobias made a face that would kill a lesser demon.

"He turned around & gave it back, but–"

"It killed you."

"I don't want to do _that_."

He turned her, in his arms.

"I really don't think you can."

She was looking intently at his hairline. To everybody's surprise, she ruffled it.

"How _dare_ you, woman?!" he hissed, & she giggled.

"I'm sorry! I just– I hate your hair slicked back, Tobbe. You're so cute, & it looks better... floofy."

"Are you kidding me?" he sagged. "Cute? Floofy? Is that even a fucking word?"

She bit her lip, just thankful that he hadn't had more product in his hair.

He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drug around so long, Dawna got put in winter clothes. ❄️
> 
> Dixie, you say, this is some self-serving garbage.
> 
> You damn skippy, I say.
> 
> But, buried down deep, there's some plot bits. I hope you're paying attention. ;)
> 
> (The floofy bit, that is a kink of mine. I really do dislike his hair slicked back.)
> 
> Oh! And, this predates Basil's last unfortunate meltdown...  
> Obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, it all goes downhill.

"I'm trying to lay the groundwork to suck & fuck, & you want me... floofy."

"I want your hair floofy, baby." she ran her hands under the lapels of his jacket.

One of her stranger conversations.

There was a vintage wood valet stand, near by. She didn't usually do the stripping, but... Tonight, she was compelled.

He let her slide the jacket off, & she got another surprise.

"Suspenders! Oh God, Tobias."

"What's wrong with suspen–"

She pulled them & snapped, effectively interrupting him.

"Jesus! Right on the tits."

"Really? Oh, goody–" she quickly untucked his shirt, to see the damage.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Mm?" she looked up, fingering a little brown nubbin. "I _like_ your tits, they're very–"

"Say they're cute, & I swear I'll gag you."

"You wouldn't."

He faltered.

"You're right. I wouldn't."

She had the feeling this was a minor victory. He watched her pull down the suspenders, in a civilized manner. She unbuttoned only the top buttons of his shirt, to pull it over his head.

"Lazy."

"More, impatient."

"Impatient for wh– Ohhh." he tangled his fingers in her hair as she sucked & nibbled the little bits of flesh.

She dragged her nails lightly down his ribcage, pausing when she got to the slight swell of his belly.

He was straining his laces, now.

"Blood, first." he breathed raggedly.

"Aww, that's no fun, Tobbes. I'll be wiped out."

He fingered her neck, intently.

She sighed.

"Got a knife?"

"Always."

He went back, revealing a hidden inner pocket in the jacket. He had a wicked little blade, housed in a version of his unholy cross.

"You know, you don't always have to do the neck."

"I know." he eyed her. She pulled off her blouse. "Is that a hint?"

She shook her head.

"Just don't want you getting bored."

"I like your neck."

He watched her lean back on the bed, on her elbows. He untied & loosened the laces on her boots, dangling off the side of the mattress. Next came the skinny jeans, which he unbuttoned, unzipped, & yanked down easily.

"I thought the blood was urgent."

"I like the lingerie."

She looked down. It was very dark burgundy, & absurdly lacy.

"Yeah? Want to fuck it?"

He tilted his head.

"I might _leave_ it. It's so dark, & you're so pale... It's delicious."

She grabbed at his waist & pulled him squarely on top of her. She arched to his laces.

"Okay, okay–"

He went to work on her neck, &, after a moment, she realized that he was being exceedingly careful. A sloppy cut to the carotid would make an awful mess, she knew.

Soon enough, his pretty lips were on what she assumed was a little cut, (she hadn't even felt it). Then, his tongue worried the wound... She felt _that_ , in all the wrong places.

His hand travelled to push the crotch of her panties aside.

"Yes, yes, yes... PLEASE."

He pulled back just enough to bless her with a disgustingly smug look.

Begging. She was begging.

She didn't care. She clawed at the laces to his pants.

"Mmm... Not yet, blondie."

He went back to her neck, & she ended up positively light-headed. He also continued to finger her, teasing her ruthlessly.

He finally sat up on the side of the bed, to remove his shoes. He stood, & she watched dully as he untied the pants & his cock bobbed out, mocking her.

"Ohh, Tobbe... You evil little shit." she groaned, as he began touching himself.

"What to do–oh–" he went on his knees, close enough to splatter her with pre-cum, "What to do with you, Dix?"

He peeled down the cups to her bra & tongued her relentlessly. He held his cock like a probe, & poked around her belly-button before snaking down to rest between her legs.

"Fuck me." she pleaded.

"Oh, honey... No. You're too wiped out."

"Bastard."

He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the suspenders.
> 
> If you think this was bad, just wait.
> 
> 🍍


	3. Chapter 3

"Want some bloody kisses?"

She snarled, showing a scary amount of fang. She managed to push him, so he landed unceremoniously on his rump. He watched her, eyes wide & dick twitching in anticipation. She pushed him back, sat on his face & went for his groin... upside-down.

"Oh, my fucking–" he moaned, "Take what you need."

She squeezed his thigh.

He writhed, getting wetter &... stickier.

She finally pulled back, with a little gasp.

He looked at her, concerned.

"That wasn't anywhere near as much–"

"S'okay. I _am_ somewhat functional, again."

"You put the fun in functional?"

"That's awful."

She laid next to him. They both stared up at the ceiling, momentarily.

"This is a fun bed, all kinds of loops for... restraints, & such."

"Make sure to bring them, next time." she laughed.

"Just an observation." he stroked her back, "How do you want it?"

"I usually come, on top–" she answered, too quickly.

He made a face.

"I don't care, if you're standing on your head. You'll come, if I'm involved."

"Surprise me, then."

"You little smart ass."

"Mm." he was still very much at attention, "What do you taste like?"

He looked at her like she was weird, &, she supposed she was.

"Just–" she moved back below his waist, intent on finding out.

"Ohhh– Fuck. Let me know how it goes."

Not the best moment, to grin.

Leave it to Tobias to be odd.

He was... sweet. Like, fruity. Like, pineapple. But, also salty.

Teriyaki.

"Unnh, your mouth. God damn."

His hands went to the back of her head. She considered something she hadn't done for a while. Trying it on this one, with the teriyaki dick, seemed downright opportune.

She ran the tip of her tongue under his foreskin.

"No more of that." he gripped her hair & stopped her, mid-swirl. "I'll cum 'til you choke on it, understand me?"

She pulled back & nodded.

He sighed.

"Don't look at me like that." he loosened his hold, then brushed her hair back.

She licked her lips.

He looked at her.

"You like the dresser?"

She nodded.

"The mirror?"

And, again.

He stood & offered a hand, dick out like some obscene handle.

"So visual, Dix. You're almost as twisted as your maker."

"I know." she lamented, not especially proud. "It wasn't always so."

"I know, little witch." he bent her slightly, facing the mirror. "But, you're nowhere _near_ as bad as you've convinced yourself."

He whispered the last, gripping her hips, before guiding himself to take her from behind.

She moaned softly, when he didn't let up.

"Never." he concurred, with a squeeze.

Seeing him just over her shoulder, despite her noble attempt at wrecking his hair, earlier... 

He was _not_ cute.

He snorted.

_God damn paterfamilias._

"Ooh, I _like_ that–"

She figured.

"Your cock keeps getting bigger."

He grinned, before biting his own lip.

"Well, it _does_. Right before–"

More than that. He was balls deep, like this. She could literally feel him at the end of all things.

She was full of him.

"Not yet." he grunted. "You know, your Mary swears that every bit of you is just _exquisitely_ tight."

She groaned. Comparing notes? _Really?_

"I'm inclined to believe him... And, not comparison, per se. He's been beside himself, since our last encounter."

She sighed.

"I know. He's actually been jealous, lately. Mary. Jealous."

"He'll be fine." he dismissed it, slamming into her. "Come for me, baby."

She wailed, when he did it, again. It was just too much.

_"I'll put you back together–"_

She had absolutely no idea how she got back to the bed. She _did_ know that magic potion niveous was actively running out of her, which was promptly blotted with tissues.

Bless him.

Then, they were in bed, with the covers pulled up. Dix was practically comatose, & not in the mood to do anything else, ever again.

"It's good that your friend did an internal room."

"Nosh an ackshident." she slurred.

He chuckled, & she smelled something familiar. She slitted her eyes enough to find him puffing away on a cigarette.

The box was tossed to the side.

"100's?" she made herself speak clearly.

He nodded.

"Huh. Thash whut _I_ shmoke."

She gave up, snuggling into a pillow.

"I'll keep you safe."

"Shounds good."

Well, she supposed if anyone could–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teriyaki? Anyone?  
> This is the result of asking my brain-trust their opinions... Dawna & Keebie, respectively.
> 
> This story's awful.  
> I know Mr. Forge is, by most accounts, an exemplary human being.
> 
> Yet, I'm compelled to write him as an evil little monster.
> 
> This was a vehicle for some new developments. Cryptid Forge will gain some blood-bound abilities. Some new things will happen for Dix, too.
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled Mary soap opera, soon.
> 
> Tell me what you think, as always.  
> XOXO


End file.
